1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of optical inspection, and more particularly, to an optical probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical test, for example, in a Raman test, or a florescence test, in order to make the spectrum to be tested have a relative high intensity and a relative high signal-noise ratio, typically, an exciting light needs to be focused. If an object to be inspected is located adjacent to a focal point of a lens, the excitation efficiency will be good. As such, if the object to be inspected is located adjacent to a focal point of a collective lens, signals may be collected into a spectrometer as much as possible. Many optical instruments use a same lens for converging laser light and collect test signals. In this case, whether the object is maintained adjacent to the focal point of the lens or not will significantly affect the test results. In many optical instruments, such as a microscopic Raman spectrometer, or a microscopic florescence spectrometer, typically, an object to be inspected is disposed to be near the focal point of the lens by adjusting a microscopic system. However, adjustment of such a microscopic system is often relatively complicated, and thereby it is only suitable for a research work in a lab. However, poor adjusting efficiency of such microscopic system usually cannot meet the requirement for fast field inspected.
An optical probe, which can focus exciting light onto an object to be inspected and collect light signals containing information of the object, is an important component of an optical inspection instrument.